After The Aftermath
by Totally Dramatic
Summary: What would happen if there was a show mid-season of Total Drama, dishing the dirt on each and every contestant? Complete. Mayhem. First chapter, Mike and Zoey!
1. After The Aftermath 1: Zoke or Broke? 1

**_AN: So this is my first fanfiction where it will be set in a show that runs mid-season of Total Drama called 'After The Aftermath' presented by Geoff and Bridgette, and maybe a third host later... But no spoilers. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Aftermath theme runs, except instead of showing moments from the last episode, it showed alternating pictures of the contestants. Then instead of the title of a season appearing it says 'Total Drama: After The Aftermath!" Then it cuts to the theme song where it shows all TDRI, TDWT and TDI contestants running around the Aftermath Studio.

"Hello lovers of all things totally dramatic!" **[1] **Geoff smiled.

"We're totally excited to be here and host the first ever mid-season Total Drama special... After The Aftermath!" Bridgette mused.

"I'm Geoff." Geoff announced.

"And I'm Bridgette, and we're here to dish all the dirt on ALL things Total Drama!" Bridgette cheered as so did the audience.

"But before we have our guests, let's talk about Total Drama All Stars' finale!" Geoff looked up at the monitor, where it showed a flashback of the finale.

_"_The final two, Mike/ Mal and Zoey took on a massive quest! Well, not without the help of Gwen and Cameron!" Bridgette smiled.

"And Heather and... Eugh... _Alejandro..."_ Geoff groaned.

"In the end, Mike beat Mal, lost his personalities and won the million!" Bridgette claimed excitedly.

"But, then, the island blew up! Shocker!" Geoff said, surprised.

"Anyway, before we interview them, let's see what happened since they left Total Drama!" Bridgette smiled.

"Mike and Zoey are still going on strong, but a little fight occured last weekend..." Geoff gestured to the monitor where Mike and Zoey were shown in the All Stars confessional.

_"It's great to have won. Bummer about the personalities gone though..." Mike looked down._

_"Mike, sweetie, there is NO reset button in your brain! They're not gone!" Zoey exclaimed._

_"They are!" Mike yelled, getting frustrated then becoming Chester._

_"Dangflabbit, you're both ninnies!" Chester yelled, as Zoey looked unconfortable then Mike came back._

_"Sorry, zoned out for a minute there. They are gone!" Mike yelled._

_"That's a shame because you're BORING without them!" Zoey yelled, gasping seeing what she had done._

"_I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing? Mike, I'm sorry!"_ **[2]**

* * *

"But later this week they patched it all up with a nice heart to heart talk. So here they are! Mike and Zoey!" Bridgette cheered. The couple walked out hand in hand.

"Hey guys! So, congrats on the final two guys!" Geoff mused as the crowd cheered.

"Thankyou! I was gonna say that! We're so in synch!" Mike and Zoey smiled in unison, as they made out two seconds later.

"That's so mushy." Bridgette commented, not realizing the irony of that comment, as Geoff pulled her closer towards him and they kissed.

"So, anyway! Mike, how did it feel to win?" Bridgette asked.

"It was awesome. I beat Mal, won the girl and the million dollars!" Mike smiled.

"Any regrets, either of you?" Geoff squinted at them.

"I'd rather not answer that..." Zoey looked around awkwardly.

"I'm interested in hearing this..." Mike glared at her.

"Mike, please..." Zoey shifted away.

"Well, while we solve this lovers quarrel, let's take a short break!" Bridgette smiled.

* * *

**_AN;_**  
**[1]- I snuck my name in there.**

**[2]- Anyone who actually knows their Total Drama will get this quote.**


	2. After The Aftermath 1: Zoke or Broke? 2,

**AN: I really loved writing that first one yesterday, so here it is, Zoke part two! By the way, footage is typed like **_this._ **And also, this is sort of an AU where the reset button was just a figment of his imagination.**

* * *

The camera zoomed back in to inaudible arguing of Mike and Zoey.

"Welcome back to... Total Drama: Aft-" Geoff was interrupted.

"Mike, you know what? Maybe we should just break up!" Zoey yelled.

"Fine by me! Since I'm too boring for you!" Mike turned away.

"Guys, you can't be mad at eachother! You've had such a great relationship! In fact, let's take a look at some footage!" Bridgette gestured to the monitor.

"_I like waffles too." Mike smiled._

"Mike and Zoey were fast friends ever since Zoey saved him from drowning!" Bridgette smiled.

"_Mike!" Zoey was shown being in danger._

"And Mike thanked her in return, by saving her too." Geoff mused.

"_Zoey... I-I have multiple personality disorder."_ _Mike admitted._

"And when Cameron spilled the beans..." Geoff said.

"Their love went on strong all the way into All Stars!"

_Mike and Zoey's first kiss was shown on the monitor._

"So, guys, you cool?" Geoff asked nonchalantly, as he looked to see the couple were making out.

"Ew..." Geoff said, then kissing Bridgette. **[1]**

Bridgette heard into her earclip.

"Our third host is coming?!" Bridgette looked pale.

"Not..." Geoff stuttered.

"BLAINELEY?!" Mike and Zoey asked watching the blonde walk in.

"That's right. Miss me?" Blaineley asked, sitting crosslegged inbetween Geoff and Bridgette.

"Nu-uh." Bridgette replied.

"Nope." Geoff remarked.

"Not if you paid me." A member of the crowd shouted.

"Thankyou, random dork!" Geoff smiled.

"Pfft, whatever, You need a third host. I need cash. Everybody wins. So, Zoey, How's that boring boyfriend of yours?" Blaineley asked, smirking.

"He's not boring!"

"And I'm RIGHT here!" Mike said, getting frustrated, turning into Chester.

"You ninny!" Chester walked up to kick Blaineley.

"Ow!" Blaineley proceeded to pull Chester's shirt off to make more trouble.

"Ayo! Where's Anne Maria at?!" Vito appeared, as Zoey facepalmed.

"Embarrassed of your boyfriend, Zoey?" Blaineley mockingly questioned her.

"N-N-nope..." Zoey lied.

"Care to prove it with a game of Truth or Electrocution?"

The title sequence runs, as Zoey was seen with a sad frown on her face.

"So, Zoey. Embarrassed?" Blaineley asked.

"Nope." Zoey lied, about to get shocked.

"ZOEY!" Mike yelled, undoing her straps and pulling her out of the chair. Geoff got up to push Blaineley in.

"AHH!" The diva screamed.

"Looks like karma got her there..." Bridgette smirked as Blaineley was being wheeled away on a gurney.

"And looks like we need a new third host!" Geoff smiled, as the audience cheered. Mike and Zoey were seen making out, and Geoff and Bridgette shrugged, making out too.

"Join us next time where we'll get a new third host, we'll interview Scott and Gwen and we'll be back with Zoke to answer viewer mail!"Bridgette said between kisses.

* * *

**[1]- I'm making it a running gag where Gidgette get freaked out by kissing, then kissing themselves.**

**So, review and send in viewer mail! It'll be answered next time! I reccomend sending Gwen and Scott questions to see them answer them!**


	3. After The Aftermath 2: Gwott Or Not? 1

**AN; Yo. Surprisingly, I didn't get any viewer mail, so looks like I'll be making it up. Also, Gwen and Scott will be coming to the aftermath, as well as the new host and Zoke in the peanut gallery!**

* * *

"Hey everyone! Welcome to another awesome episode of After the Aftermath!" Bridgette waved.

"We've got a great line up for you tonight! Including our new host!" Geoff smiled.

"Let's introduce her now!" Bridgette gestured to the monitor.

Sierra appeared on the screen.

"After her balloon popped over in Drumheller, Sierra was determined to make a Total Drama comeback with Cody! We said that the new season was for newbies only, but we decided she's the one who knows everything and anything about Total Drama, so why not let her host? Here she is... SIERRA!" Sierra walked out, waving.

"Hey guys, so great to be here. I can finally ask Gwen and Scott if Gwott is real!" Sierra squeed.

"Gwott?" Bridgette looked puzzled at the fangirl.

"Gwen and Scott! DUH! For a reality regular, you're a mega newb." **[1] **Sierra commented.

"Yeah. That. Ok. Anyway. Our next two contestants were strong contenders for the win!" Geoff said.

"Until Chris decided to eliminate Gwen, and Zoey got Scott out!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Since they've been outside of Total Drama, there was rumors of Gwen and Scott dating!" Geoff exclaimed.

Bridgette gestured to the screen as Gwen and Scott were seen on a red carpet.

"_Gwen! Gwen! How's Scott in bed?!" A reporter asked._

_"I don't know, ask Courtney!" Gwen yelled._

_"Scott! Is it true Gwen's pregnant with your baby?" Another questioned._

_"As if. I'm dating Courtney!" Scott retorted._

_"So you confirm to cheating on Gwen?" A third exclaimed._

_"No!" Scott yelled._

_"So you're NOT dating Courtney."_

_"HE'S NOT DATING ME!" Gwen yelled._

_"So you're getting married?"_

_"Ew!" Scott replied._

_"Oh, thanks." Gwen looked to him._

_"You'd say the same." Scott commented._

_"So you're arguing already?" _

_"Ok. We're done here." Gwen punched the camera._

"Later that week, Courtney and Scott broke up! And according to Gwen's latest video blog, she wouldn't date Scott if he paid her! Brutal!" Bridgette admitted.

"So, here they are! GWOTT!" Sierra cheered as they walked out.

"That's Gwen and Scott." Gwen put in.

"So, how's the baby, Gwen?" Sierra asked.

"The one that's none-existing?" Gwen replied.

"No, your's and Scott's! How excited are you to be a daddy, Scott?!" Sierra asked.

"Sierra. WE'RE NOT DATING!" Scott yelled.

"Care to prove it with a game of Truth or Electric Chair?" Geoff chimed in as the theme tune for Truth or Electric Chair.

Gwen and Scott were sitting on a sofa style electric chair.

"So. Gwen. Have feelings for Scott?" Sierra asked.

"What kind of feelings?!" Gwen stalled.

"You know what I mean." Sierra winked.

"Oh god no." Gwen replied as Sierra and Geoff waited for the shock.

"What?! No shock! Must be busted. Scott, any feelings?" Geoff asked.

"Um... No?!" Scott lied, getting shocked.

"Wait. Scott likes me?!" Gwen asked.

"We'll be right back with more Drama!" Bridgette said.

* * *

**AN; Ooh, Scott likes Gwe-en! So, what do YOU think of Gwott?**


End file.
